


Jefferson/Mad Hatter One Shots

by ConstantWriter85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Breathplay, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, One Shot, POV Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantWriter85/pseuds/ConstantWriter85
Summary: A place for all my Jefferson/Mad Hatter one shots and drabbles from Tumblr
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson & You, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Worst Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Jefferson cheers up Reader when she has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, a wee bit of sad reader
> 
> A/N: The prompt was "Professor!Jefferson teaches his class about magic and potions”

As bad days go, it was one of the worst ever. You overslept, had a fight with your roommate, slammed your hand in your apartment door, spilled coffee on yourself, and your car wouldn’t start. You had to walk the seven blocks to the Potions Building in the pouring rain, and now you were late to class.

And not just any class…Professor Gold’s class. The cantankerous Potions Professor was notoriously hard on his students, and tardiness was one of his pet peeves. So far, you had been able to avoid his attention, but unfortunately that looked like it was about to change.

You cursed under your breath as you skidded around the corner, wet shoes slipping on the linoleum and juggling about a half dozen now-soggy books in your arms. Thank god this was a theory course and not the practical, or you’d have been loaded down with even more stuff. You glanced up at the clock in the hall and cringed when you saw you were fifteen minutes late.

_Okay, maybe it’s not too bad…maybe he’s still getting set up…if I can just ease the door open…_

Yeah, right. The door eased open just fine, but your books chose that moment to slip out of your arms, and you lunged to catch them. The heavy door slammed shut with a bang that echoed through the entire lecture hall.

Silence, and you froze like a deer in the headlights as all heads turned in your direction. Your stomach clenched, and then you felt your face heat when you saw it was not Professor Gold down at the chalkboard.

It was Professor Jefferson, the young new teacher in charge of the practical course. He was quirky, eccentric, and a little absent minded, but he was also devastatingly handsome, and you had a huge crush on him. The other students were glaring at you, but he looked up and smiled.

“Hello there, go ahead and grab a seat, there are plenty down here at the front. Don’t worry, you haven’t missed much…just me trying to find where I mislaid the spell book.”

He gave a self-deprecating little laugh, and the class turned back in their seats. Professor Jefferson continued to hunt for the book, and you slowly made your way down to the front.

Your shoes squeaked on the steps. Low murmurs and a couple of snickers followed you, along with a few rude comments. It felt like your face was on fire by the time you reached your seat. You scrunched down and pulled out your textbook and notes, wishing you could just disappear.

“Quiet down now, that’s enough.” Something like irritation flickered across Jefferson’s face as he glanced up at the class, pointedly looking anywhere but at you.

“All right now, I see Professor Gold left some notes that you’re to be continuing on with the properties of Belladonna, or deadly nightshade as its more commonly known, and its applications in practical magic.”

Jefferson made a face. “However, I find that subject boring and tedious, so instead we will be discussing the proper way to brew a happiness elixir.”

The class murmured excitedly.

A happiness elixir—you could certainly do with some of that right about now. Try as you might, you simply couldn’t keep your mind on the lesson. It wasn’t that it wasn’t interesting—Professor Jefferson was a great teacher, captivating and engaging, his enthusiasm for the subject bubbling over. You were just having a hard time focusing.

It wasn’t any one thing that was getting you down, it was just everything combined. All your stresses and worries and fears, weighing you down and suffocating you…and as always, you could count on your “peers” to kick you while you were down as well.

You noticed Jefferson looked over at you from time to time as he taught, his hands gesturing wildly as he excitedly explained how some of the ingredients were harvested, interjecting his own anecdotes from his time as a mushroom collector. You couldn’t bring yourself to meet his eye when he looked at you—you just ducked your head and pretended to take notes.

All you wanted to do was go home and burrow under your covers for the next decade or so.

Finally, the bell rang. A great shuffling was heard through the lecture hall as backpacks were grabbed, books were gathered, and the students filed out. You gathered your own books and trudged up the stairs, not noticing the concerned look on Professor Jefferson’s face as he watched you leave.

Your head was down and you were lost in thought as you walked down the hall, so you didn’t see them until it was too late. Two boys about twice your size ran into you, knocking you to the floor. A girl leaning against the wall cackled as your books went flying.

“Watch where you’re going, loser,” one of the boys sneered.

You picked yourself up off the ground, dusting off your backside and winced. Swift footsteps came up behind you, and you felt a hand at your back, helping you up off the ground.

“Are you okay? I-I saw from down the hall, they ran right into you—it was quite rude.”

You looked up, startled. Two impossibly blue eyes stared down at you, radiating warmth and concern. Professor Jefferson blushed and removed his hand as you scrambled up to collect your books.

“Fine—I’m fine. I um, th-thank you,” you stammered as he helped you pick up your books.

“What’s your name?”

You told him, and he brightened. “Professor Gold’s spoken to me about you, he’s very impressed with your coursework. He said you have a great aptitude for the art of potion making.”

“Oh. Um, thank you?” The compliment took you by surprise. You reached out a hand to take the books from him, but he smiled.

“I can help you carry them if you like, it looks like you have a few too many.”

Now it was your turn to blush, and you looked down at the floor. Jefferson ducked his head so he could see your eyes.

“Are you okay? Really? I…I only noticed you seemed distracted in class, like something was bothering you.”

“I’m…I’m just having a really bad day,” you said as you felt your eyes burn. You clenched your jaw—you were _not_ going to cry in front of him.

If Jefferson noticed, he didn’t show it. “I have those sometimes too,” he nodded. “Do you know what always helps?”

You shook your head, drawn into the conversation by his genuine smile and kind eyes.

“Tea. Tea and lots of sugar, perhaps a pastry or two. Sugar always helps, I’ve found.” He helped you to stand, one hand on your elbow for support. “Would you like some? Tea that is—what I mean to say is, would you like to go have a cup of tea with me?”

His face was open and hopeful despite his awkwardness, and you found yourself smiling back at him. How could you say no when he looked at you like that? You nodded, and he beamed.

“Excellent. There’s this wonderful little tea shop at the edge of campus, I go there sometimes after class.”

He reached over to take the rest of your books, and you let him. He held the door open for you and you both stepped outside. It had even stopped raining. You felt as light as a feather as you walked along with Jefferson, both of you talking animatedly about your favorite subject.

Maybe, you thought, it wasn’t such a bad day after all.


	2. Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's been working hard, and you decide to surprise him in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: *18+*, Shameless smut, oral sex (male receiving), breathplay, masturbation, voyeurism, orgasm denial, choking kink–Honestly, pure filth so please…18+ only!
> 
> A/N: This drabble was from Tumblr. The prompt was an anonymous request, “Jefferson choking you with his scarf and waking up in only his scarf and his hat.” 
> 
> Whew...here we go...

Jefferson was naked.

Well, not quite naked. He was wearing his hat…and his scarf.

_What on earth?_

Slowly he sat up, staring dazedly around his bedroom. Yes, this was his bedroom, and yes, he was naked…almost. Well, practically.

Hmm.

Then his eyes lit on the piece of paper laying on the pillow next to him. He picked it up and read.

_Jefferson,_

_You looked so peaceful this morning, I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I’ve gone to pick up Grace from Granny’s, we’ll be home this afternoon. I’m going take the long way home through the meadow so she can pick flowers, and then we’re stopping by the March Hare’s for some tea. We’ll bring you back some scones--enjoy your lazy morning, love, you’ve earned it._

_I love you._

Jefferson smiled seeing her name at the bottom, and the smile widened as the events of last night came back to him. He tipped the hat from his head and flopped back in the sheets, breathing deeply as he replayed it in his head.

***

You were excited.

And to be honest, a little nervous…but mostly excited. Jefferson had been working so hard lately, and it was high time you both had a day off. Today had been fun—playing with Grace down by the river, hide and seek, dolls and tea parties. You’d never seen such a smile on Jefferson’s face, or seen him so relaxed.

Tonight, though, was for the both of you. Jefferson was on his way back from dropping off Grace with Granny for the night, and you hurried to get ready.

Soon, you heard his footsteps up the front walk, unhurried as he whistled a little tune. You bit your lip and took a steadying breath.

Jefferson called your name as he walked through the door. He halted when you didn’t answer. Hanging his coat on the rack, he called out again, his brow furrowing when he noticed the dim light filtering from under the closed bedroom door.

“I’m back here, darling,” you answered.

“What are you doing back there, you silly goose?”

“Waiting for you.”

You giggled to yourself at the long pause that followed, and the quick footsteps that came soon after. The door creaked open, and you caught just a glimpse of the hungry grin on Jefferson’s face before his eyes went wide and his face went slack.

A breathy laugh, and he gripped the doorway tightly.

You were sitting on the bed, naked as the day you were born. Naked, that is, except for his hat and one of his scarves.

You eased off the bed and padded towards him. Jefferson seemed to be incapable of coherent speech—he simply stood there with his mouth hanging open as his eyes drank you in from head to toe.

“You’ve been working so hard, Jefferson, I thought I could…relieve some of that tension,” you purred.

Jefferson bit his lip and made a face. “You…” He slowly walked towards you, his eyes blown black with want. “ _You_ are going to be the death of me.”

He started to reach for you, but you danced out of his grasp.

“Not yet.” Jefferson pouted, and you giggled again. “Sit in the chair.”

Raising an eyebrow, he sat obediently in the overstuffed chair by the fire. You straddled his lap and his breath hitched as you ground down on him, slowly removing his clothes in a reverse strip-tease. You leaned back against his bare chest as you touched yourself, feeling his erection pulse against your rear as he moaned obscenely, watching you.

You let the hat fall from your head onto the floor—it was getting cumbersome.

Spinning around, you kissed him hungrily. Jefferson whined when your lips left his, but he moaned again as you began to leave a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses down his throat to his chest, and then lower.

Soon Jefferson was panting with need, groaning in frustration every time you failed to touch him where he needed you most. You chuckled darkly, watching him squirm. His hands gripped the arms of the chair, making it creak, and you knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.

Jefferson gasped as you licked a stripe up his cock and you took him in your mouth. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed in bliss as he muttered obscenities you’d never heard before. You could feel he was getting close, when suddenly he stopped you, gripping your hair tight and pulling you up to his lips in a sizzling kiss.

“Such a good boy for me,” you murmured, “so patient.”

You could see he was at the very limits of his self-control, his desire for you driving him mad.

“Go ahead my love, whatever you want, I’m yours,” you said as you smiled sweetly up at him.

Jefferson’s eyes flashed.

“Get on the bed.”

You knew what he wanted. You’d only tried it once before, but to your immense pleasure it was the hottest thing you’d ever done—a shared kink that you’d both discovered.

You laid back, and Jefferson crawled over you. He paused, looking at you with concern.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll stop me if it’s too much?”

“I promise.”

Jefferson hummed contently and kissed you, his hand traveling down your body. He teased your nipples and ventured further south to your core, which was positively soaked by this point. He ran his finger along your slit, his eyes riveted on yours.

He plunged a finger into you, immediately finding the sensitive spot that sent you reeling. You gasped, and at that very moment Jefferson’s hand fisted the scarf at your throat, tightening it.

You gasped again, but nothing came. Jefferson slid another finger into you as you writhed, stuck halfway between ecstasy and the need to breathe. He released the scarf and you gulped down air, only to gasp again as his fingers found your clit.

He mercilessly rubbed against it, and you panted as your orgasm began to build. You felt his soft lips against yours, and you moaned as his tongue flicked into your mouth. Just as the heat began to burn out of control he tightened the scarf again, and you gasped for air against his lips as his fingers slid into you again.

Over and over he let you slowly build, controlling both your orgasm and your breathing. Finally it reached a fever pitch. Jefferson continued to hold the scarf tight against your throat as stars exploded behind your eyes, and you felt him at your entrance, rock hard and dripping with pre-cum. The scarf tightened further, and your vision darkened. A single thrust and he was inside you.

Immediately, Jefferson released his hold on the scarf, and you gasped as he began to move inside you. Your whole body tingled, half-conscious and floating in ecstasy as he filled you. The fire burned out of control and you came quickly, clenching down on him as his thrusts became erratic.

Jefferson cried out as he released a moment later, his hands clutching you to him as he sobbed with pleasure. He collapsed and rolled next to you.

For the longest time you both lay there, chests heaving and sweat-slicked bodies glistening in the firelight. You drifted, dancing along the waves of after-glow with a blissful smile.

Dimly, you were aware of Jefferson raising himself on one elbow. His hands caressed your face, his impossibly blue eyes radiating concern.

“Darling, are you all right? Did I hurt you?”

You licked your lips, trying to find your voice. You could tell he was starting to get worried.

“I believe, my dear Jefferson, that I’ve been fucked into oblivion. You’ll have to give me a moment.”

A soft laugh as gentle fingers undid the scarf around your neck, his light kisses peppering your face. You smiled up at him, your strength already returning.

Delicately, you took the scarf from his hands and tied it loosely around his neck. Jefferson grinned knowingly at you. Leaning down, you plucked his hat from the floor and set it on his head at a jaunty angle.

“Ready for round two, my love?”


End file.
